Talk:The Beast
Zombies It was never confirmed that the Beast made the zombies, was it (I haven't seen all of the commentaries, so maybe there?)? That was Fred's theory, ut Wesley's (and I think it's a better one) was that it was part of WR&H's lockdown protocol, iirc. --Shimel 22:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) * I was under that impression as well. Unless anyone can give definitive proof that the zombie raising was the Beast's doing (DVD commentary tracks, maybe?), I'm going to go ahead and change it.--OzzMan 22:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) **It is SAID by Lilah that the zombification is part of the building's security protocols.--Gonzalo84 23:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) **Changed it. Thanks for the verifications, folks. --Stevehim4242 00:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Speculation A lot of speculation in this article. Slayers are 'physically stronger than vampires under 400 years old?' I can't say for sure this was never stated (though I can't recall it being so), but it's been shown not to be the case numerous times (Spike, Luke, Angel, etc). Vampires being able to take more punishment than Slayers is also speculative, and there's plenty of evidence to the contrary (see any of a hundred fights in Buffy where Buffy's punches hurt WAY more than the vampires'). Unless there's a reason not to, these should be removed (I'll wait for feedback before doing anything though). --Shimel 21:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * Angel once says that Buffy "hits a little harder" than he does, (the Angel episode where he's rehabilitating Faith, Sanctuary) but never specifies any exact ties to strength and age (though there clearly is some kind in place, we don't know the specifics) so that much is pretty speculative, and I can't think of any source for any of the other stuff. As it happens, I was re-reading season 8 today and I'm about halfway through, so if any of this pops up there, I'll pop back in here, but as it stands, I think it needs to all go.OzzMan 21:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ** I agree. It sounds like complete speculation. DinoSlider 23:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *** It IS speculation.--Gonzalo84 06:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *** True the strength may be speculative but it is not speculative that vampires can take more punishment than slayers, slayers are still human, vampires are undead. buffy was nearly killed by a single bullet. spike and angel withstood multiple gunshots Mr.Scryer. (talk) 16:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) **I won't contest the strength thing, because strength levels among vampires and Slayers have always been inconsistent. But as for vampires being able to take more damage than Slayers, that is true. Slayers are alive and need their organs, so damage to them can result in death. Vampires, on the other hand do not need theirs. I think I recall Marcus_(vampire) in In the Dark mentioning that Angel's internal organs were all intact, implying that some vampires don't have or keep all of theirs. Then there's the vamp that the bug demon dissected for his blood ritual to Jasmine in Sacrifice. ("I tear your guts all inside out. I stitch your guts every all over. Why don't you go dead?") Vampires can take way more damage than Slayers, hands down. Damaijin (talk) 22:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC)